


cerejas e proteções

by taozing



Series: shiba!chan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, shiba!chan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozing/pseuds/taozing
Summary: Chanyeol só queria se proteger dos demônios, sabe?





	cerejas e proteções

**Author's Note:**

> parabéns à anne, pelo aniversário e por me aguentar todos os dias. te amo main ♥

**Chan:** SOO

 **Chan:** QUERO ME PROTEGER DOS DEMÔNIOS!!

 **Maridinho:** como assim bebê?

 **Chan:** HYERI ME CONTOU UMAS HISTORINHAS SOBRE DEMÔNIOS QUE INVADEM NOSSO QUARTO DE NOITE

 **Chan:** E EU FIQUEI COM MEDINHO

 **Maridinho:** bebê, nada a ver kkkk

_(Maridinho está digitando)_

**Chan:**

****

****

 

Kyungsoo parou de digitar na hora. Chanyeol mordiscou as pontinhas dos dedos em nervosismo.

 

 **Chan:** soo?

 **Maridinho:**...............

 **Maridinho:** quer dar uma voltinha no centro hoje quando eu chegar?

 **Chan:** QUERO!!!

 

*

 

Chanyeol estava todo encolhidinho de vergonha, grudado no braço do Kyungsoo enquanto eles caminhavam até a galeria; quem passava por fora nunca imaginaria que no andar de cima funcionava uma sex shop enorme. Chanyeol já tinha ido ali com Sehun duas vezes, e, em ambas as visitas, acabou se distraindo com os trilhões de sabores de camisinha e nem foi fuçar o resto da loja com o Hunie. E alguém culpava o shiba? Era mesmo surpreendente a quantidade de variedades de gosto de camisinha existentes, tipo... tinha achado até sabor soju!

(Cometeu o erro de mostrar pro Sehun. O gatinho, com um sorriso maior que a cara, pegou a camisinha e falou que ia levar. “Mas você nem gosta de soju, Hunie” “Mas papai gosta”. Chanyeol não precisava saber de mais isso).

Mas uma coisinha que havia chamado sua atenção foi a ala de plugs anais. Sehun lhe contou que tinha tentado um de silicone e tinha sido uma delícia, que agora queria tentar um de vidro e não sei o quê. Chanyeol ficou olhando as várias opções de cores, tamanhos, materiais, formatos, com vibrador e sem vibrador, elegantes e divertidos... despertou a vontade de testar um daqueles também.

— É... é bom? — perguntou baixinho pro melhor amigo. Sehun sorriu pequeno.

— É sim. — Sehun pegou um dos plugs na mão; era um roxo vibrante, de silicone, todo ondulado. — É legal de usar em casa, pra brincar sozinho ou pra esperar o boy. E... pra sair de casa também — sussurrou a última parte e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

— S-sair de casa? E não incomoda?

— N-não sei, não fiz ainda. — Devolveu o brinquedo à prateleira. Mordeu o lábio inferior. — Mas queria...

Chanyeol ficou matutando aquilo por um tempão até aceitar que também queria tentar experimentar o troço. O problema era: como ia contar pro Soo? Chanyeol já tinha feito um monte de sacanagem com o namorado, se bobeasse já tinha dado até de ponta-cabeça, e ainda assim seguia com a vergonha até o talo quando ia sugerir algo novo. Foi dar a ideia pro Soo de segurar seus punhos enquanto fodiam semana passada e quase deu um piripaque. Chanzinho ia ter cinquenta anos no rabo e ainda ia ficar todo cheio de “S-Soo... é... e-eu tava pensando... s-sabe...”.

Sim, óbvio que ele ficou todo bobinho por ter pensado em ficar até os cinquenta e além com Kyungsoo. Shh.

Chanyeol estava distraidamente deslizando o dedo pelo twitter quando viu alguém dizer o seguinte:

 

 

Curioso, Chan passou os olhos pela figura, deu uso às suas lições de inglês no Duolingo e suas fanfics gringas, traduziu o que estava escrito e gargalhou tão alto que não sabe como o vizinho chato não reclamou. Retweetou e curtiu e ainda ficou rindo por um tempo que nem um bobão... até se tocar que podia usar aquilo a seu favor. Queria muito tentar usar um plug, mas já ia fazer duas semanas que tinha ido à sex shop com Sehun e ainda não havia encontrado uma maneira de contar pro Kyungsoo. Quem sabe fazendo piadinha fosse mais fácil?

E aí deu no que deu, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo de braços dados subindo as escadas da galeria, o neon vermelho intimidante da fachada da porta contornando os rostos dos dois namorados. Kyungsoo abriu a porta e gesticulou para Chanyeol entrar primeiro, todo cavalheiro — como sempre —, e inexplicavelmente, a experiência de ir ali com Kyungsoo parecia muito mais intensa do que ir com Sehun. Chanyeol pareceu notar coisas que não se lembrava de já ter visto antes e olhá-las com olhinhos brilhantes na frente de Kyungsoo era um tanto vergonhoso.

Chanyeol se impressionava fácil.

As vendedoras sorriram para os dois meninos e desejaram boa noite. Chanyeol não sabia se toda sex shop era assim, mas ele gostava do sistema de não ser abordado por um atendente e só o chamar caso precisasse de ajuda. Já não gostava de ter vendedores à sua cola quando olhava moletons, que dirá plugs anais!

— Vamos lá ver o que você quer, ou quer dar uma olhada geral primeiro? — Kyungsoo perguntou. Chanyeol tinha os olhos arregalados e deslumbrados passeando por toda a loja e sua cauda abanava atrás de si.

— V-vamos lá — respondeu, voltando à órbita terrestre. Agarrou-se no braço de Kyungsoo de novo. — Capaz de eu gostar de mais coisa se for olhar.

— Eu não ia me importar... — Kyungsoo sorriu. Chanyeol fez careta e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. — Tem certeza que não quer olhar? A gente pode aproveitar pra testar mais coisa.

Chanyeol hesitou um tantinho.

— Depois a gente vai — falou. — Primeiro vamos... v-você sabe.

Kyungsoo segurou uma risada. Chanyeol era fofo demais.

Foram até a parte de brinquedos anais e Chanyeol instantaneamente entrou em combustão. Tá que estava com vergonha desde que saíram de casa, mais ainda quando pisaram na loja, mas só de ver aquele monte de plugs seu sangue ferveu e correu todo pras bochechas, e de nada ajudou quando Kyungsoo lhe olhou com o rostinho corado e perguntou “qual você quer, Chan?”.

Chanyeol ia morrer ali mesmo. Ia pegar fogo e derreter todinho numa poça de shiba. Ia morrer sem ter metido um plug no cu. Ia pegar na mãozinha do além sem ter vendado o Soo e brincado com um cubinho de gelo no corpo dele. Ia conhecer a dona Morte sem ter feito nem um strip-tease que fosse.

Chanyeol, literalmente com o rabo entre as pernas, foi até o cantinho dos plugs para iniciantes e passou o dedo por um modelo de vidro transparente. Era bonito. Trilhou os dedos pelos de silicone e os de aço inoxidável. Seus olhinhos grudaram num em especial e suas mãos enormes foram rápidas em pegá-lo. O metal gelado rolou em suas palmas e Chanyeol mordeu o lábio de baixo, analisando o objeto; era prateado, consideravelmente gordinho, e, na ponta que ficaria para fora, havia uma bonita pedra rosa em formato de coração. Chanyeol achou uma gracinha.

— Que que cê acha, Soo? — Mostrou para o namorado, que havia se distraído com os plugs enormes do outro lado. Kyungsoo mirou o brinquedo nas mãos de Chanyeol e sua face ficou visivelmente vermelha.

— Bonito, Chan — balbuciou, engolindo em seco. Chanyeol prendeu uma risadinha na garganta.

— Acho que vou levar esse. — Chanyeol chegou mais pertinho de Kyungsoo. — Acha que... v-vai ficar legal?

— Vai ficar bem mais do que legal, bebê. — Kyungsoo sorriu de canto. Chanyeol riu baixinho e afirmou com a cabeça. — Vamos ver o resto da loja?

Kyungsoo estava bem empolgadinho para desbravar a sex shop. Juntamente ao plug de coração, levaram também um tubo novo de lubrificante, mais uns kitzinhos de higienização íntima, um gel para massagem, um par de dadinhos eróticos e uma camisinha sabor cereja.

(“Mas você não gosta de cereja, Soo”, “Mas você gosta”, risinhos).

No carro, Kyungsoo perguntou:

— Pretende usar quando?

Chanyeol se encolheu no banco do carona e ficou quietinho um tempo.

— É... talvez... h-hoje?

Kyungsoo passou a língua nos lábios.

— É?

— É. P-pelo menos um pouquinho.

Troca de olhares cúmplices no sinal vermelho.

— Você tinha outros planos, Soo? — Chanyeol quis saber, enrolando um de seus cachinhos nos dedos. Kyungsoo deu de ombros e deu a partida; Chan sempre ficava com um aperto no baixo ventre quando via Kyungsoo dirigindo, as mãos fortes no volante e as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas em concentração na estrada.

— Eu quero o que cê quiser, Chanzinho. — Trocou de marcha. Aproveitou o movimento para dar um apertão na coxa do namorado. — Cê sabe que meu tesão em ti é pra vida toda e pra quase qualquer coisa.

— _Quase_ qualquer coisa? — Chanyeol sorriu, fingindo que seu coraçãozinho não tinha saltitado ao ouvir aquilo.

— Tenho meus limites. — Kyungsoo sorriu. Já tinham chegado em casa e Chanyeol nem tinha visto o tempo passar.

Subiram rapidinho, com a sacolinha discreta da sex shop pendurada no pulso de Kyungsoo, e foram de mãos dadas até o apartamentinho, Chanyeol brincando com os próprios dedos por estar um pouco nervoso do que aconteceria a seguir. Kyungsoo deixou os sapatos na porta e marchou para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira após deixar a sacola em cima da bancada.

— Tá com fome, Chan?

Chanyeol chaveou a porta e se encostou nela. Olhou Kyungsoo de cima a baixo. Cacete, seu maridinho era muito gostoso. Ainda mais com aquelas roupas do serviço, camisa de botão e calça social, o look que parecia implorar por uma poltrona espaçosa, um copo de uísque e um moleque bem manhoso no colo. Lambeu a boca e prendeu o lábio inferior no dente. Arranhou a madeira da porta. Abanou o rabo.

— Tô sim, Soo — respondeu de volta.

— Quer comer o quê?

Chanyeol sentiu o rosto inteiro esquentar e a barriga formigar mais embaixo.

— Que tal... p-pirulito de cereja?

Kyungsoo fechou a geladeira e franziu o cenho, confuso. Quando olhou a expressão que Chanyeol tinha no rosto, fitou a sacolinha jogada em cima da bancada, entendeu tudo e sorriu.

— Pirulito de cereja? — Kyungsoo deu a volta na bancada e chegou perto de Chanyeol. Pôs as mãozinhas na cintura dele. — Não sei se temos hoje.

— Confere pra mim... — Chanyeol sorriu, jogando os braços sobre os ombros do outro e trazendo-o para bem pertinho.

— Só se o pagamento for bom. — Kyungsoo colou os dois corpos. — Vai pagar bem?

Chan deu risada.

— Prometo que vou.

Foram rindo e se beijando até o sofá. Kyungsoo sentou e esperou Chanyeol pegar o pacote de camisinha com gosto de cereja, deixando-o em cima da mesinha de centro, partindo pro colo do mais velho com sede do beijo dele. Kyungsoo ajeitou Chanyeol em seu colinho e o abraçou com tanto carinho e desejo que Chan até considerou ficar por ali mesmo... aí sentiu o pau dele lhe cutucar na bunda e a saliva na boca foi mais forte. Deu um último beijo na bochecha de Kyungsoo e caiu de joelhos pronto para ter seu pirulito de cereja.

Chanyeol esfregou o rosto e as orelhinhas no interno da coxa de Kyungsoo, apreciando o calor dele e o cafuné que veio em seguida. Chan arrastou os lábios pelo volume na calça e deu beijinhos úmidos por toda a extensão, um arrepio lhe correndo a coluna quando Kyungsoo grunhiu e desafivelou o cinto, a pressa do ato arrancando um sorrisinho de Chanyeol. De calça abaixada, Chan provocou mais um pouquinho, agora vez ou outra passando a língua na glande de Kyungsoo coberta pela cueca, a mão masturbando preguiçosamente o falo já duro. A boca se encheu de saliva e Chanyeol abocanhou o que pôde por cima do tecido, melando tudo de baba e fazendo Kyungsoo chiar.

— Não provoca, Chanyeol — alertou.

Chanyeol deu um selinho na glande e puxou a cueca do namorado para baixo, o pau duro escapando do elástico e curvando orgulhoso para cima. Chan se sentiu pulsar em vários lugares.

Com pressa, Chanyeol resgatou o pacote de camisinhas e pegou uma das unidades, abrindo-a e desenrolando-a sobre o pau do namorado. O cheiro de cereja era forte, ainda mais assim de perto, e Chanyeol momentaneamente riu sozinho por ter pensado “vou pagar boquete e sair de bom hálito”.

E então, Chanyeol se dedicou a fazer aquilo que tanto gostava. Se alguém o visse subindo e descendo os lábios no pau de Kyungsoo com tanto empenho jamais imaginaria que o menino quase tinha infartado na primeira vez que caiu de boca. Imagens de superação.

Chanyeol sentia o gosto fresco de cereja dançar por toda a sua cavidade enquanto lambia tudinho e mexia a cabeça para cima e para baixo; Kyungsoo já tinha deixado o pescoço se arquear contra o encosto do sofá e gemia rouco, uma mão enrolada nos cachinhos do Chanyeol e a outra se agarrando ao estofado, as pernas estremecendo vez ou outra de tanto tesão. Chanyeol ainda ia o enlouquecer qualquer dia.

Apesar de estar usando camisinha, segurou a cabeça de Chanyeol enquanto gozava por puro instinto, uma série de gemidinhos antecedendo um gemido mais alto e aliviado, Chanyeol o chupando durante o orgasmo para fazer durar mais. Kyungsoo se desmontou no sofá e Chanyeol o olhou todo apaixonadinho. Trocaram sorrisinhos.

— Vem cá — Kyungsoo mandou, a voz um pouquinho rouca. Chanyeol foi rápido em obedecer, pulando para cima do sofá, se enroscando todo no abraço do Soo. Recebeu um beijinho na testa. — Meu bebê.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, o coraçãozinho de Chanyeol sempre ia palpitar quando Kyungsoo o tratasse assim.

— Agora, sério, tá com fome? — Kyungsoo perguntou, tirando alguns cachinhos dos olhos de Chanyeol. Precisava lembrá-lo de ir ao cabeleireiro.

— Tô — respondeu, a voz naturalmente grossa saindo mais ríspida devido ao que tinha acabado de fazer. Riu quando se ouviu. — Sempre fico rouco depois de...

Trocou olhares com Kyungsoo. Os dois desataram em risada.

Jantaram e Kyungsoo foi tomar um banhozinho enquanto Chanyeol ficou largado na cama lendo alguma coisa no celular.

Apesar de estar lendo uma fanfic super boa, Chanyeol não conseguia tirar da cabeça seu plug novo. Acabou deixando o celular de lado e correu até a sacolinha ainda abandonada na sala, voltando para o quarto rapidamente, espalhando tudo sobre a cama e engolindo em seco. Pegou na embalagem do plug e olhou tudo atentamente: instruções, avisos, precauções e essas coisas. Considerava deslacrar o plástico para pegar o brinquedo quando Kyungsoo entrou no quarto e viu a cena.

— O-oh — balbuciou, encarando Chanyeol. Um rubor leve subiu até suas bochechas. — Quer que eu saia?

— Não precisa, Soo. — Chanyeol desviou o olhar, ficando um tanto envergonhadinho.

Kyungsoo se sentou de frente para Chanyeol na cama e esperou o híbrido tirar o plug de dentro da embalagem. Os dois meninos olharam o troço intensamente. Parecia que estavam prestes a começar um culto suspeito.

(Chanyeol segurou uma risada porque pensou em (cu)lto.)

— Você... vai usar, Chan? — Kyungsoo decidiu perguntar. Ele aparentava estar mais envergonhado que Chanyeol. Será que era um fetiche dele?

— Num sei... — murmurou. — Acho que hoje não.

Kyungsoo se esforçou o máximo para não externar a tristeza, mas Chanyeol percebeu e soltou um risinho um tanto tímido.

— Você quer que eu use, Soo? — quis saber. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

— Eu... quero o que você quiser, Chan.

— Se você disser que não quer, eu num uso. M-mas se você disser que quer...

Entreolharam-se. Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu. Chanyeol sorriu em resposta.

— Mas, Soo... e-eu vou precisar de um carinhozinho, tá? — Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar. — Pra... é... r-relaxar e tal...

Kyungsoo pegou no rostinho de Chanyeol e beijou a boca dele demoradamente.

Daí em diante as coisas foram escalando rápido. Kyungsoo deitou Chanyeol na cama, levantou a camiseta dele, encheu-o de beijinhos e chupões — e umas mordidinhas no buchinho —, desceu a cueca já meio molhadinha e lambeu o pau dele até Chanyeol quase gozar. Chanyeol honestamente já tinha esquecido os planos para aquela noite, porque ficou tristíssimo quando Kyungsoo largou seu membro, e soltou um muxoxo cheio de manha reclamando que estava “quase, quase”. Kyungsoo achou graça.

— Não quer mais tentar o plug, bebê? — Kyungsoo pegou o brinquedinho, mostrando-o para Chanyeol, como se estivesse lembrando-o do combinado. — Tudo bem se não quiser.

Chanyeol hesitou. Queria muito testar o plug, mas, agora que a hora tinha chegado, precisava admitir que estava um pouquinho nervoso. Sentiu-se ficar todo quente de vergonha com o que pretendia pedir pro Soo.

— E-eu quero, mas não sei se consigo... — admitiu baixinho. Kyungsoo lhe fez um carinho na coxa.

— Quer deixar pra outro dia?

Chanyeol negou com a cabeça.

— Soo... — Engoliu em seco, fechando os olhinhos em constrangimento. — M-mete em mim?

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos.

— O plug! — Chanyeol se corrigiu. E aí escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Kyungsoo riu.

— Meto o que você quiser, bebê — falou no ouvido de Chanyeol, aproveitando para morder a orelha dele. Chanyeol grunhiu baixinho. — Tem alguma instrução específica pro plug?

— Só lubrificar, pelo o que eu entendi.

— Hmm. — Kyungsoo olhou o objeto em sua mão. — Vou te dedar um pouquinho antes, tá? Esse negócio não vai entrar só com lubrificante.

Chanyeol já previu que ia sofrer segurando o orgasmo.

Kyungsoo usou dois dedinhos para abrir o caminho e Chanyeol precisou contar carneirinhos e pensar na morte da bezerra tanto para não gozar quanto para se controlar e não berrar um “porra, Kyungsoo, foda-se o plug, me fode logo!”.

(Provavelmente com uma ou outra coisa gaguejada no meio. O dirty talk evoluiu, mas a vergonha seguia intacta. Faz parte.)

Quando Kyungsoo finalmente tirou os dedos lambuzados — e riu da cara do Chanyeol, o filho da puta — e pegou o plug na mão, Chanyeol respirou fundo, se preparando para a nova experiência. O lubrificante escorreu pela superfície metálica e então a ponta encostou no cuzinho de Chanyeol, gelada e estranha, nada parecida com dedos ou pau. Chanyeol franziu o cenho com a sensação; não era ruim, apenas... novidade.

— Posso? — Soo perguntou. Chanyeol fez que sim com a cabeça.

Kyungsoo empurrou um pouco e penetrou Chanyeol, vendo-o estremecer com o brinquedo gelado adentrando sua entrada, seguido de um gemidinho fraco. Kyungsoo sorriu; era esquisito, mas Chan estava gostando. Passou pela parte mais larga do plug e Chanyeol gemeu mais alto, instintivamente arqueando um pouco as costas, as mãos se embolando sobre o peito, os olhos fechando-se com força. Kyungsoo deslizou o resto do brinquedo com facilidade e admirou a pedra em formato de coração, contornando-a com o dedo.

— Prontinho, amor.

Chanyeol estava ofegante e demorou um tempinho até se apoiar nas mãos e sentar na cama, grunhindo com a pressão do plug em seu interior; virou-se de costas para o espelho na parede e se ajoelhou, olhando por cima do ombro o plug enfiado na bunda. Abriu um sorrisinho e sua cauda se abanou. Sustentou-se no colchão e empinou um tantinho a bunda para ter uma visão melhor.

Kyungsoo soltou um gemido gutural e sentiu seu baixo ventre repuxar. Chanyeol teve a atenção atraída pelo barulho e ficou o olhando com olhinhos arregalados.

— Eu... q-quase gozei só de te ver assim empinado — confessou baixinho, o rosto vermelho, a respiração alterada.

Chanyeol ficou de ego inflado. Realmente, conseguia ver o quanto o maridinho estava duro por baixo da calça de pijama e cueca, apostava até que estava meio úmido.

Chanyeol chegou perto de Kyungsoo e beijou-o na boca, as línguas se encontrando logo, as mãos de Chanyeol descendo sem muita cerimônia pelo corpinho do Soo até chegar no cós da calça, os dedos se apressando em abaixá-la junto à cueca. O pau de Kyungsoo saltou para fora e Chanyeol teve uma ideiazinha: virou-se de costas, apoiou as palmas na cama e encostou a bunda no pau de Kyungsoo, começando a se mexer de um lado para o outro. O tesão acumulava e queimava Chanyeol de dentro para fora e sua vontade de gozar gostoso já era maior que a vergonha... apesar de ele ainda começar um tiquinho tímido. Kyungsoo praguejou e segurou nos quadris de Chanyeol, ajudando-o a aumentar o ritmo, fazendo Chanyeol rebolar em seu pau, pequenos gemidos escapando daqui e dali. Chanyeol estava tão, tão excitado que ficou sem força nos braços e deitou de bruços, se empinando mais ainda, ouvindo um grunhido mais alto escapar de Kyungsoo. A visão de Chanyeol de bruços, com a bunda empinada rebolando gostoso em seu pau e um plug enfiado no cuzinho apertado, era demais para aguentar quieto. Kyungsoo levou a mão até o próprio pau e começou a se masturbar, apreciando aquela cena tão excitante.

— Você é tão gostosinho, Chanyeol — falou ofegante. — T-tão bom pra mim, porra. Rebola tão gostoso pra mim.

Chanyeol gemeu em resposta, sem conseguir pensar em nada a não ser o prazer que sentia.

Kyungsoo não demorou para gozar, os jatos de porra caindo sobre as nádegas do mais novo, tornando a situação ainda mais pornográfica. Chanyeol grunhiu ao sentir o sêmen quente do marido em sua pele e seu pau deu um solavanco. Precisava _tanto_ gozar, tanto, tanto...

Kyungsoo experimentou mexer no plug, tirando-o um pouquinho e enfiando-o de volta. Chanyeol se tremeu todo e pediu baixinho por mais, e, claro, não existia nada no mundo que Chanyeol pedisse e Kyungsoo não fizesse. Fodeu Chanyeol com o plug, alternando entre tirá-lo inteiro e apenas um pedacinho, metê-lo com força, girá-lo e forçá-lo em intervalos curtinhos, tornando Chanyeol uma bagunça de choro e gemidos, desesperado para gozar. Porra, Kyungsoo conseguia sentir seu membro endurecendo de novo. Quando Chanyeol ameaçava deitar na cama, Kyungsoo o segurava pela cintura, trazendo sua bunda de volta para cima, mantendo-o empinado o tempo todo; quando ameaçava pegar no próprio pau, Kyungsoo lhe empurrava a mão e o impedia de se tocar, obrigando-o a sentir apenas os estímulos em sua entrada.

— S-Soo... d-deixa e-eu...

Kyungsoo jura que não estava fazendo de propósito. Estava apenas estimulando o cuzinho de Chanyeol e se negando a tocá-lo no pau. Só isso.

— Quero ver você gozar bem gostoso, Chan — resmungou, tirando e metendo o plug. — Gozar sem se tocar.

Chanyeol choramingou, o corpo inteiro sacolejando na cama, o pau pingando pré-gozo entre as pernas. Era tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo! A voz grossa de Kyungsoo falando firme e gentil consigo, o plug saindo e entrando em si, o toque forte da mão de Kyungsoo em sua cintura, a posição em que estava, com a bunda toda erguida e o rosto enfiado nos braços e lençol...

— Sei que você ama quando fodo sua bunda — Kyungsoo voltou a falar. Chanyeol balbuciou um _s-sim_ em resposta, deixando Soo satisfeito. — Vem, Chan. Bem gostoso.  

O orgasmo intenso fez o corpo inteiro de Chanyeol chacoalhar e um grito mudo saiu de sua garganta. Suas vistas enegreceram e Chanyeol caiu deitado na cama, espasmos de prazer correndo por suas pernas e braços, os olhos apertados com força enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas quentes, o pênis jorrando jatos quentes de porra no lençol.

Kyungsoo enfiou o plug uma última vez e deu um sorrisinho, deitando-se ao lado de Chanyeol e o trazendo para um abraço.

— Céus, S-Soo... — sussurrou, meio rouco. Kyungsoo soltou um risinho nasalado.

— Foi bom? — perguntou baixinho. Chan meneou a cabeça numa afirmação.

— Tô até... s-sem ar...

— Que bom. — Kyungsoo deu um beijinho na testa de Chanyeol. — Quer que eu tire o plug?

Chan fez que sim de novo.

— Vou aproveitar e te limpar. Eu meio que...

— E-eu sei.

Riram bem baixinho. Kyungsoo deu um selinho na boca de Chanyeol e levantou-se para ir pegar uma toalhinha.

Chanyeol dormiu que nem um anjo àquela noite. Exceto pelos pensamentozinhos que ficaram rodando sua cabecinha...

(Não disse qual).

 

*

 

Um shiba e um ragdoll no celular:

 

 **Chan:** HUNIE

 **Chan:** EU USEI O

 **Hunie:** o que

 **Chan:** plug

 **Hunie:** COMO FOI

 **Chan:** MUITO BOM

 **Chan:** Soo adorou (macaquinho escondendo os olhos)

 **Hunie:** ME CONTA TUDO NÃO ME ESCONDA NADA

 **Chan:** AI A GENTE

 **Chan:** sabe

 **Chan:** ELE BOTOU O NEGÓCIO EM MIM E EU ME VIREI PRA OLHAR NO ESPELHO

 **Chan:** E ELE MEIO QUE GOSTOU MUITO DISSO???

 **Chan:** AÍ EU ME APROVEITEI E DEITEI de bruços

 **Chan:** VC JÁ ENTENDEU NÉ

 **Chan:** foimuitobom

 **Hunie:** que putariaaaaaaa

 **Hunie:** rebolou esse rabo plugado no soo até dizer chega

 **Chan:** AAAAAA

 **Hunie:** agora quero ver vc testar um vibrador ou um anel penianooooooooo

 **Chan:** SERASE

 **Hunie:** #ChanVibrante e #SooAnelado

 **Chan:** PARA HUNIE KKKKKKK

 

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler <3  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/poisonbi


End file.
